


A Queens Relevation

by MLFICWRITERSANON (Baneismydragon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee!Chloe, F/M, Injury, Reveal, fox!alya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/MLFICWRITERSANON
Summary: (Authored by: @luminous-lily12 shared via our group account- MLFICWRITERSANON)





	

An explosion sounded from the east side of the city, spurring up dust and rubble around Paris. Firefighters and policemen swiftly evacuated civilians, keeping them from the disaster. Adults held children’s hands, leading them towards safety. In people’s arms necessities and prized belongings were held, too precious to abandon.

From where the dust occurred, four superheroes fought against a lone Akuma. The Akuma deemed the name of “The Editor”, was dressed in a black suit, a pencil in hand. His face bore a simple black mask, and a cruel grin was evident on his face.

Up on a rooftop, the Editor tucked his pencil behind his ear and clasped his hands in front of himself. He stood silently, but as an orange and white form barreled towards him, the Editor leapt into the air. Whipping his pencil out from behind his ear, the Editor cut through the air with the writing utensil, scribbling invisible words.

Suddenly, Volpina was blasted with a blue light that emanated from the pencil. Her orange colored suit turned baby blue and began to grow fur, and her magical flute warped into a golden trumpet. The hit had knocked her backward, tossing her towards the hard flooring of the roof.

As the fox miraculous user lay on the ground, the bee miraculous user flew forward. Throwing her trompo, a magical spinning top with a string attached, at the Akuma, hitting him square in the face.

The Editor crippled over, and Chat Noir drew close. The black-clad hero reached forward, attempting to grab the magic pencil from the villain’s hand. Lifting his head up, the Editor’s eyes widened at the proximity of the hero. Sucking in a breath, he raised his arm and blasted Chat square in the chest.

Green eyes turned from determination to fear as Chat’s costume morphed into a bright pink ballgown, his baton thinning into a scepter; the only thing that remained from his previous costume was a black mask. But what struck fear into his heart was the fact that the blast threw him off a cliff, launching him into the air above the trashed Paris.

And he fell.

Red and black-clad hero, Ladybug, stood upon another roof, watching the fight in hopes of finding a weakness, and an opening. She sat crouched behind a chimney, as to not draw attention to herself. The second Chat Noir received the blow, however, her form crept out from the hiding place, ready to leap into action should Chat become immobile for a minute.

Until he went off the roof, back facing his lady. Then her intentions changed, although not immediately.

“CHAT!”

Ladybug was the first to get over her shock. Screaming, she followed after Chat, blue eyes wide in horror and dread. Her yo-yo wrapped around a ledge of a nearby building, and then down she went.

As her red form disappeared from sight, Queen Bee in took a breath of life. Long, slender black gloved hands curled into fists, and Bee’s pale face turned sour. Her crystal blue eyes, kind like the sky, shrunk to chunks of ice. Pink lips drew back into a snarl, and like lightning, Queen Bee launched herself into the sky.

The second Chat flew off the cliff something clicked in Queen Bee’s mind. And it shattered her.

Gaining altitude, her eyes teared up. Hovering in the air high above the rooftop, Queen Bee let the tears fall, closing her eyes for a second. She tipped her body upside down and plunged. Hatred mixed with fear for losing a friend, and suddenly the girl behind the mask, a rich and spoiled Chloe, knew why she fought.

Before, she did it for the fame. For the love. For the awesome feeling of working beside her idol. That changed in a second.

Because suddenly, Chloe realized lives were at stake and had she not fulfilled her duty every day, someone she knew could die. And it would be her fault.

   It was her fault the Akuma had appeared. After all, it was a reporter, editor, whatever, that she had ruined the career of.

She was being interviewed by the news on the life of being the mayor of Paris’s daughter. After he had said something distasteful about her image and personality, she got him fired. Poof, her childish revenge was fed and she could live her blissful life again.

   She never even learned his name, who he was, why he did it, or even if he had a family. She just threw him under the bus with all the others she didn’t care for.

   And now Chat was thrown off a roof. Is this how it felt for everyone else each time an Akuma occurred? That their sister, their brother, their father, their mother, their friend, their own child could be killed? Or worse, their own actions could have destroyed someone so bad that they fall into a despair, full of gloom and darkness, and no one, not a single person, manages to pull them out. Or no one is even there to try.

   Queen Bee, no, Chloe, did not want to even think about family members would feel if it was their child, or sibling, or parent, their caretaker for heaven’s sake, their role model and idol, destroying Paris, threatening not only other’s lives but theirs’ too.

   Personally, Chloe knew how it felt. She had been akumatized before. But the experience was never enough to throw her off her game of being a jerk. After all, the only reason why she got akumatized was because Ladybug didn’t credit her on stopping the Akuma, which she caused.

   Prior to becoming Queen Bee, many of Chloe’s morals began to change. Ladybug slowly taught her respect for others, or at least how to respect others. Over the past several years of working with the others, Chloe had to respect every single person they talked to or about, or risk “having city hall breathing down their necks” or causing “distrust” between civilian and hero. Whatever those things meant.

   Chat also contributed, and so did Volpina, occasionally. They’d both call her out on any bad or rude actions, and all their personalities slowly grew on her. And Chloe suddenly found people who she truly felt were on the same level as her, her equals.

   They were wearing masks, and so they all succumbed to the same place, no matter of each individual’s starting point in life.

Despite this, due to Chloe’s pre-hero actions, it looks like karma has come to finally take some revenge on her for every time she took someone down and destroyed them, using them as a stepping stool to raise herself up. Dammit.

And despite his mask still shown, Bee knew who was behind the cat miraculous.  His tousled blonde hair, his goofy little smile, his proud little gaze. Her childhood friend was just thrown off a roof, and even though she now realized that Adrien would never love her as he loved another, she felt a cracking in her heart for another reason.

Suddenly, her crush and admiration for Adrien transformed from love in a romantic sense to that of a younger brother. Ladybug could have Adrien. They deserve one another. Chloe still had to learn to love others in general before being worthy for a lover of her own.

A tiny voice in her head whispered a “yeah right”, but she ignored it. It was time to become worthy of donning the title of hero.

As she thought this, her black fist collided with the Editor’s face, knocking the pencil from his grasp as he fell to the roof.

Straddling the Akuma, Queen Bee’s fist repeatedly hit the man’s nose. Only when Volpina pulled the heroine off the akumatized man did Chloe realize the man’s nose was spouting blood, rippling over his ripped up face in rivers.

Volpina flipped the hysteric hero around so that she face her. The blue furred heroine shook Queen Bee, calling her name over and over, trying to reach the blonde hero over screaming.

Screaming.

Queen Bee’s screaming.

It turned to a whimper as she realized she was crying. Ice blue eyes calmed from their raging snowstorm, and flushed cheeks softened in color. Queen Bee’s screams slowly softened and Volpina gripped her fellow hero in her arms, comforting her as the chaos ended.

They stood there for a minute, Queen Bee’s sobbing, crumbling in the arms of a girl she barely knew, rude and hateful armor chipping away. Several tears poured down her face, pooling at Chloe’s small chin.

Pushing away the blue Volpina, a new Chloe, still Queen Bee, gave a soft smile.

   “Thank you.”

“Your hand’s bleeding. The glove ripped.”

Queen Bee stared at the black and red mess of her right hand. She shrugged, raising the bloody fist.

“It could be worse. I could have broken a nail.”

Volpina merely scoffed.

“Just how narcissistic are you?”

Ignoring the question, Queen Bee glanced at the Akuma, knocked out by the bee heroine. Volpina followed her gaze and sighed.

“Come on, we better get the Akuma to Ladybug.”

Glancing at her yellow partner, Volpina saw the girl behind the mask visibly swallow.

“Chat’s alright. Cats always land on their feet; and anyways, Ladybug’s with him. She wouldn’t let anything happen to him, right?”

Queen Bee could only nod. Picking up the pencil from the roof, she faced Volpina again.

“He better not is dead.”

Her words held no amusement, no joking manner. Yet Volpina gave a small smile. She grabbed a black hand, glove still intact, and held on tight.

“Lady luck is with him.”

***

   Lady luck may have been with him, however, luck does eventually run out. Both good, and bad.

   When the two girls finally made their way down to Chat Noir and Ladybug, they learned this.

   Sobbing echoed off walls, not easing Chloe’s fears. A cloud of dust had emanated from the rubble, clouding their view. It was only when they were exactly on top of their two teammates did they finally see them.

   Chat was de-transformed. Ladybug was too. Blood spattered blonde hair lay plastered to Chat’s head and a red and black polka dotted gauze was wrapped around Chat’s left side, a bloody metal rod next to his side. Ladybug’s back was in front of Volpina and Queen Bee, so they did not see her tearstained face.

   They did, however, recognize her clothes.

A white tank top was stuck to the girl’s back, her pink pants covered in dust accumulated from the rubble. She was tying something with what looked like a brown outer shirt, and a silent sob wracked her small form every other second.

At hearing footsteps, the girl froze. Slowly turning around she faced the other two miraculous users, whom of which were petrified.

Adrien had not landed well. Hell, Adrien, by the looks of it, had got himself impaled.

Ladybug could not save Chat. She could not save Adrien. Marinette could not save Adrien.

Chloe’s mind went blank, shock kicking in.

The fact that Marinette was Ladybug was a mere afterthought, waiting to be processed later.

Volpina rushed towards the two civilians, horror evident on her face. She looked down at the bleeding Adrien, then turned to Marinette.

“Mari-….Ladybug, I know I’m asking a lot, but hear me out.”

Red rimmed blue eyes gazed up at a blue furred girl. The darker toned girl took a minute to draw in her breath, debating how to phrase the question.

“I need you to transform. You need to cleanse the Akuma, and you need to fix this,” Volpina glanced at Adrien, “Fix everything.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “But… The gauze is the only thing stopping…”

Volpina’s hand went to Marinette’s shoulder. “Fixing everything will, at least, stop some of the damage. He’ll be fine so long as it’s done fast.”

Marinette glanced at Adrien for a moment.

And another.

And another.

Her lips pursed, and her head turned to Volpina. Her voice came out in a soft whisper, barely audible.

“Okay.”

Suddenly a red and black kwami rose from Marinette’s side, nudging the ladybug miraculous user.

“Tikki,…spots on.”

In a bright red flash the original heroine of Paris stood before them, her twin pigtails drooping and her bright smile nowhere in sight.

Queen Bee walked forward, her eyes never leaving her childhood friend’s body. Ladybug gently grasped the bloodied and torn gloved hand, in which the akumatized pencil was held.

It was snapped over a red knee, and the black butterfly sluggishly crept from the broken object. Ladybug easily captured it within her yo-yo, cleansing it.

The white butterfly seemed unnatural in the dark setting.

Turning to the knocked out and bloodied boy, the three heroes uneasily approached him. Crouching down, Ladybug slowly lifted his body, the other two gently picking at the side of the gauze, beginning to remove it.

Unwrapping the bandage from Adrien’s body was painfully slow; however, not because of how hard it was. The bandage unwrapped when the heroines unwrapped it, no, it was more of anticipation for the bloodied flesh, and the fear of hurting the injured teen.

When the magical bandage was fully taken off, the girls averted their eyes quickly, unable to bear seeing the injuries.

Queen Bee took Adrien from Ladybug, cradling the boy in her arms. Ladybug gripped the gauze in her hands, looking at the blood that blended with the red base color. She threw the gauze in the air and cried the magical words, reverting everything to its original state.

Red and white butterflies swarmed them, rebuilding every bit of rubble around them. Suddenly, the found themselves in the middle of a neighborhood, quaint and empty. Volpina returned to her orange and white self, fur disappearing and trumpet morphing back into a flute.

Adrien’s wounds closed, although he did not wake. It was still evident that he needed medical attention, although he was not within death’s grip anymore.

Still holding him in her arms, Queen Bee looked up to the others.

“I’ll take him to the nearest hospital.”

“We’ll come too.”

Queen Bee froze. She planned to transform there. If the others immediately appeared too, how would she explain herself? Besides, Chloe needed a private chat with Adrien.

Chloe planned to say the next few words politely, but, due to her anger and pain not fully released, it came out a bit harsher than originally meant.

Stiff, Queen Bee obnoxiously said, “You really want to make a scene? Sure one hero bringing a single civilian to a hospital is alright, but the entire bunch? Minus Chat Noir? It’s going to make people suspicious.”

Volpina’s and Ladybug’s eyes went wide, surprised by the sudden remark. Realizing the tone of her words, she bit her tongue as Chloe looked for a way to slightly amend what she had said.

“Ladybug, you could go in civilian form. We all know who you are now, except maybe Chat. And anyways, aren’t you classmates? It wouldn’t be suspicious at all.” She paused, and then added as an afterthought, “After all, you’d be one of many of his fangirls, right?”

It was a low blow, but necessary. It would stall them in their anger and then buy them time. Pivoting on her heels, she turned away from them and crouched down, ready to take off. Volpina began sputtering, attempting to spew several remarks but unable to yell them all at the same time.

“Also, the last thing we need is little reporter wanna-be asking where’s Chat, and if anyone of us has a ‘special relationship’ with model boy here.”

“Wait just a minute!”, a fuming Volpina finally gathered her words, jumping to the defense of Ladybug’s alter ego. “You don’t even know Mar-Ladybug’s civilian form! What gives you the right to criticize her?”

“Volpina,” Ladybug softly scolded, “Not the time.”

“Whatever. I just don’t want the little nosy kid breathing down my neck.”

Shoot. Her Chloe was leaking. Again.

“EXCUSE ME?!?!”

Eyes wide, Queen Bee realized that if she wished to escape before Volpina killed her and before Adrien’s injuries got worse, she’d have to hightail it now.

“SORRY VOLPINA!” Queen Bee flew into the air, “I have to get Adrien to the hospital!”

Volpina and Ladybug were left on the ground, a fire raging in one and slowly sputtering out in the other.

***

   The hospital was bright and sterile. Chloe sat beside Adrien’s bedside, waiting for others to arrive. Citizens were slowly being allowed back into the evacuated sectors, and traffic was slow. Gabriel Agreste, along with any others wishing to see Adrien, would appear shortly.

   Should she be questioned by anyone, her excuse was that she’d been with Adrien when the Akuma occurred. And when some parts of a building fell upon them, Adrien shoved her out of the way.

   When another did appear, someone besides the nurse, it was Marinette and Alya. Marinette’s blue eyes were wide, scared at what she might find; however, when they landed on Adrien’s sleeping form, they relax.

   Alya just looked pissed.

   Their gazes trailed to Chloe, who just gave them a blank look. Still, in slight shock over Marinette being Ladybug, Chloe said nothing.

   She had two options. Chloe could either tell Marinette her secret identity, creating a whole set of new problems, or Chloe could lie.

   She could spin the web of how she fled to the hospital, avoiding the blasts of the Akuma. She could say she saw Queen Bee fly overhead and followed her there.

   But the tears on Marinette’s face was what swayed Chloe’s decision. There had been enough pain that day, and Chloe’s actions towards Marinette after she saved Adrien’s life needed to be amended.

   “Chloe? How did you… When did you?…” Marinette’s voice was strained. Chloe assumed she wished to have a moment alone with Chat Noir’s civilian form, as she had.

   “He hasn’t woken up yet, don’t worry.”

   Alya looked even angrier at Chloe’s presence, fed up with bratty people.

   “Relax, Alya. I’m not going to throw you out. He’s your friend too.”

   Surprised, Alya’s features softened into a peculiar glance.

   “Marinette, I need to talk to you in private.” Marinette looked taken aback, and as Chloe got up and walked into the hallway, Marinette followed.

   Turning to face one another, two pairs of blue eyes locked. Their owners were silent for several seconds before the blonde spoke.

   “I know you’re Ladybug.”

   Marinette started sputtering, trying to cover it up in her surprise. Chloe put her finger to Marinette’s lips, asking for a moment for her to talk.

   “I’m Queen Bee,” Marinette stopped talking. “And I want to make amends.”

   Chloe’s heart stopped beating for a few seconds, as did Marinette’s. Closing her eyes, Marinette released a breath.

   “Okay.”

   Chloe released a small smile, and Marinette returned it. Walking back into the hospital room, Chloe felt something warm blossom in her heart.

   Adrien woke up soon. Marinette smiled down at him when he did, and Chloe gazed at him from afar. Alya smiled too, watching Marinette finally talking to her crush, despite the few stutters.

   “Alya?” Chloe whispered.

   “Hmmm?”

  “I want to make amends,” Chloe took in a shaky breath. “Can we be friends?” Alya turned to Chloe in surprise. “You want to be friends with me?”

  Chloe nodded her head.

   “Gurl, give me some time to think about it. You’ve done a lot of mean stuff to Marinette and me over the years, let alone what you’ve done to the other kids in our class. I just don’t know if I can trust you.”

   “I understand. Thank you, though, for considering it.”

   Alya didn’t reply, watching the other two teenagers in the room with amusement while simultaneously mulling over Chloe’s new personality over in her head.

   “And Alya?”

   “Yeah?”

   “Can you help me be better?”

   “There will be conditions.”

   Chloe smiled at that.

   “Finally, Alya?

   “What do you want?”

   “How do I join the Adrienette club?”

   Alya started cackling and snorting at that, falling to the floor in her howling amusement. The two unsuspecting lovebirds whipped their heads around, startled by the noise.

   Chloe soon joined her on the floor, laughing her head off.


End file.
